Red, Blue and Green
by Klarogasms
Summary: Just another breakfast at the Ravenclaw table for Rose, Scorpius and Al. [] Day 17 of 25 Days of Christmas [] Next Gen Fic [] one shot [] Epilogue Compliant []


**A/N:** Day 17 of 25 Days of Christmas. Prompt: Red and Green

Happy Reading!

xxx

* * *

"But what classifies red and green as the colours of Christmas?" Rose asked, taking a bite of her toast. It was the last week before the students of Hogwarts would go home for the Holidays, and as per usual, Scorp, Albus and her sat on one of their three house tables (it was Ravenclaw's turn today, Scorpius' house).  
"I don't know, random choice? I mean they look nice with each other, with gold, silver and white, so why not?" Albus replied, shrugging as he shovelled some scrambled eggs onto his toast and took a bite off it.  
"I think it's got something to do with how the Norns used to celebrate Yuletide. They introduced the Christmas tree after all and there wasn't exactly anything you could decorate it with except for berries and other plants. And most of the berries were probably red, therefore making red and green the colours of Yuletide and today's Christmas. But that's just my guess." Scorpius explained.  
"Why're you asking anyway?" Albus asked Rose.  
"It just annoys me that we look like walking Christmas decoration whenever Scorp doesn't walk in between us." she replied, pointing at Al's green and silver and her own red and golden scarf.  
"Since when do you care about fashion? That's my job." Scorp replied, a smirk adorning his features.  
"Oh hush, you know I only moderately care about fashion. You should worry about Lils and Hugo, they care more about their looks than their grades and they're only 13." Rose said, pointing at her little brother at the Hufflepuff table and Lily who stopped by, obviously showing off her new shoes before continuing her walk to her seat at the Slytherin table.  
"Those boots are cute, where did she get them?" Scorp asked Al, leaning into Rose' space to get a better look. He heard Rose sigh behind him as she leaned back to grant him a better view and Albus chuckled.  
"I don't know, she ordered them per owl delivery, you'd have to ask her. But I'm pretty sure mum is going to have her head. The last time Lily ordered clothing she spent 70 galleons more than she was supposed to." Al replied in between taking sips of his pumpkin juice.  
"Tell me about it, dad had a tantrum when we went shopping in Muggle London before this year started. He really should decide whether he's happy that I inherited his 'fine taste in clothing' or not. I mean H&M is fine but I do prefer tailored jeans." Scorp sighed.  
"You sound like Lily." Al snorted.  
"And like Hugo. Wait, did you talk to them about fashion over the summer? Please tell me this isn't your fault like dad keeps on telling Mum. He always gets all 'I told you the Malfoys are a bad influence, 'Mione, they spoil our children rotten'." Rose said, sounding annoyed.  
"Well, Lils asked me how I always manage to look so good. I just gave her an honest answer." Scorpius shrugged.  
"You realize that Lily has a crush on you and she's probably just trying to impress you?" Al asked, raising one eyebrow at him.  
Scorp snorted. "Well, I told them that they should wear what makes them feel fabulous. And as I'm planning on coming out to our families this Christmas her crush won't be an issue much longer, especially since we're going to tell everyone that I'm with her stupid brother." Al smiled widely at that, shortly squeezing Scorp's hand.  
Rose rolled her eyes at them. Al came out last Christmas, telling their families 'by the way, I'm pretty sure I'm bisexual'. And as Scorp had made heart eyes at Al for quite a while at this point, Rose convinced him that there was no good reason for him not to tell Al about his crush now.  
It only took another few months, a lot of convincing from Rose, one solid panic attack and a particular event which the three of them only referred to as 'the Neville incident' to get the two of them together.  
"Talking about Christmas and families, where are you celebrating anyway? I mean Christmas is going to be much tougher than usual with Draco's and Astoria's divorce." Rose asked Scorp.  
He sighed heavily at that, ruffling through his hair to release tension like he always did whenever the topic of his parents' divorce came up.  
"Dad already talked to your parents," he motioned towards both Al and Rose, "because him and Mum don't want to spend the holidays together. So Dad and I are going to spend the 20th till the 24th with you guys at the Burrow in our usual guest room. I'll have Christmas dinner on the 25th at Malfoy Manor and will spend the 26th till the 30th at Greengrass Mansion. I'll probably be back at the Burrow for New Year's Eve because I can chose where I want to spend the 31st, but Dad and Mum expect that I'll stop by to wish them a Happy New Year at the Manor and the Mansion on the 1st. It's gonna be hella stressful." Scorpius explained, pushing his half empty plate away. He didn't feel particularly hungry anymore.  
"How about you spend the 25th till the 30th at the Manor one year and at Greengrass Mansion the next? Will make things a bit easier, especially since you hate apparation and dislike Floo-travel so much." Al suggested.  
Scorp bit his lower lip in contemplation. "Would make it a bit less stressful but it's only during Christmas, and it's only fair for Mum since I'll spend most of my Summer at Dad's because I like living in London. Especially since we're living in a muggle/wizard neighbourhood which is a rarity. Mum's moving to New York, which is awesome, don't get me wrong, but I like England. I'm going to visit her, of course, but I don't want to live with her permanently."  
"She found a flat? That's news." Rose mumbled.  
"Yeah, got the yes to move in on the 1st yesterday and immediately owled me. Anyway, let's go to our classes, don't want to be late. Again." Scorp replied, looking at Al at the last word.  
"Sorry, not sorry." Al sing songed as he got up, waiting for Scorp and Rose to pack up the books they read during the beginning of their breakfast.  
"I have Herbology with Neville so today's the one morning I could be late without losing Gryffindor any points." Rose sighed as she started to walk out of the Great Hall, Scorpius and Al following her.  
"Well, I won't lose any points either, we have Potions first thing today." Al shrugged, smiling at the glare Scorp shot him.  
"We'd never be late to potions if Al wouldn't know every last alcove in the dungeons. I mean I love snogging too, but not before Potions. I'm bad enough as it is without being late every other lesson." Scorpius sighed.  
"Wow, real problems, Scorp. See you guys for lunch" Rose snorted before she went to the greenhouses and left the boys to walk to the dungeons.  
"Losing 15 more points than strictly necessary every Potions class is a real problem." Scorp mumbled.  
"Aww, how about I tutor you?" Al offered, smirking at his boyfriend.  
Scorp gave him a look. "Tutoring with you never involves any real tutoring. I'd ask Rose but she already tutors some Gryffindors in Potions and I don't feel like being glared at for two more hours every week because my surname is Malfoy."  
"But they're not giving you trouble anymore, are they? And this time I'll actually tutor you. Can't have you failing your Potions O.W.L. if you want to become a Healer." Al replied, nudging Scorp's arm softly. They were the first ones to arrive in front of the Potions classroom. A rarity.  
"No, even that Creevey kid finally stopped harassing me. Granted, it took a long talk with Professor Vogel, 'Mione, Rose and Harry for him to do so, but he stopped." Scorp said, smiling at Al.  
"Good. And I'll tutor you, this time for real. After Slytherin's Quidditch practice today?" Al asked, returning Scorp's smile.  
"Deal." Scorp agreed, pecking him quickly before Professor Neige, Head of Slytherin House, opened the door to the Potions classroom.


End file.
